1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing widget information in a system using Moving Picture Experts Group Program Specific Information (MPEG PSI), Advanced Television Systems Committee Program and System Information Protocol (ATSC PSIP), and Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) Program Specific Information/Service Information (PSI/SI).
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent multimedia service is simultaneously providing a supplementary service such as a widget form to a user, together with a main service provided.
If a widget service is provided to a real-time provided service, for example, a broadcast service, a service provider can additionally provide various supplementary services related to the broadcast service.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus for providing the widget service to the real-time broadcast service are needed.